Wolf's Pack
by Thatzgirl1
Summary: A unexpected noise changes the life of one Werewolf
1. Chapter 1

A flash of light permeated the dark room high pitched whistling followed the light, It did not take long for the noise to rouse and old man his long hair and beard mussed from sleep. He blinked at the instruments before waving his wand conjuring two silvery Phoenix shapes and address them both.

"Severus I need you to return to Hogwarts right now something is wrong you will meet me at the gates as soon as possible." One phoenix flew off he addressed the remaining one. " Remus I need you to get to Hogwarts as soon as you can something has happened to Harry It's imperative you meet me at the gates we need to investigate ." The other silvery bird flew off Albus Dumbledore sighed it was going to be a long day. He returned to his room to dress He just prayed that whatever was going on at the Dursley's could wait until he had back up. He quickly walked down the path that led to the village the gates were already open his Potion's Master glared at a sheepish man.

"AHH My Dear Boys you have arrived exactly when I hoped you would. As much as I would like to explain what has happened I do not know my self come take my arms we will find out everything together." Albus beamed at the two men who didn't hesitate and latched on to his arms He whisked them far away from the pristine castle and all its secrets.

When the three men landed they did not expect what greeted them Dumbledore had taken them right into A man screaming and hitting a woman who was trying to protect two small boys the larger of the two held the smaller one. Blood was smeared on what was left of the smaller boys clothing the boy was unconscious and unaware of what happened around him. Remus was the first to regain his senses but it didn't last the smell of blood filled his nose and Mooney flew into a rage Cub was hurt large man had hurt. Remus charged prying the fat man off the small woman and slamming him into the wall choking the man he was not aware of anything but the man.

"You Bastard How dare you hurt cub! How dare you touch woman who protects cub. You will pay for what you have done." The werewolf yelled and snarled until a small voice entered his head.

"Mooey Mooey is you?" The voice snapped Remus back to himself dropping the fat man he had been dangling by the throat he turned to the voice Green eyes looked into amber 6 years had passed and his cub remembered him. The woman had retrieved the boy and was fussing over him as Albus waved his wand over the three that had huddled together for safety.

"Yes cub I'm here, Mooney is here." Remus spoke softly including the wolf with him claiming him as part of him for the first time ever.

" I knew you'd save us Mooey toll Auntie Tunia you'd come and protect us from him ." Green eyes peered up at the werewolf as if everything was right with his world Remus knelt next to the boy who's small fingers reached out and touched the large scar that ran down his cheek to his shoulder one he had gotten from Greyback. Mooney preened under his cubs fingers His cub was safe thanks to him would heal now that he was safe the boy let himself fall asleep.

"Are you hurt or your boy hurt?" Remus addressed the woman who held his cub tears ran down her pale cheeks light blue eyes were dull and lifeless, A large hand print marred her face Remus looked her over still angry .

"Compared to what that filth did to my Nephew we are unharmed, Thanks to you three Mr? " The poor woman looked as underfed as Harry the other boy looked as if he had been overfed he hovered by his mother and cousin.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin at your service, I'm an old friend of Lily and James's I was at their wedding I remember seeing you Petunia right. We need to take you three somewhere safe will you allow me to take Harry? " Remus gave the woman a small smile hoping she would trust the boy to him.

"Yes I remember now forgive me its been a rough few years." She nodded and shifted Harry to him he hoisted the boy lightly in one arm and stood he offered her his other hand she blinked and accepted it gratefully He pulled her up.

"Petunia my dear why did you not contact me about this?" Dumbledore asked

"I told you he wasn't welcome here when you dropped him on my doorstep in November as a baby ! I told you he wasn't welcome here YOU DID NOTHING!" The woman glared at the headmaster. "He controlled my every moment once Dudley was born it became worse I had no one to turn to no Family no way to get out . Vernon was always possessive and hateful I was young and stupid but he paid attention to me said I was beautiful and worth it despite my poor upbringing. I'm a mere Muggle I have no magic no way to protect even myself let alone my own son how could I possible protect Harry! Thank god It seems my boy has magic too it was him that blasted Vernon off of Harry, He was attempting to rape the boy!" She yelled at the headmaster who looked admonished and hurt over the idea.

" You are indeed correct I should have come here to speak with you properly, I am a old fool of a man I never thought he would do that to the boy." Albus said in a small strained Voice. Snape glared at the headmaster waving his wand over the prone form of the muggle in question.

"Before I finish getting revenge tell me exactly what he has done to you and the boy's Petunia." Severus addressed the blond woman who gave the dark man a wicked smile.

" Worse then your Father ever was Severus Make him hurt Please for at least thirteen years that's how long he has been manipulating me." She told the man primly who smiled just as wickedly at her. He turned and waved his wand over the prone man laughing madly Remus raised a eyebrow and smiled Severus would make the man suffer.

" Modify his memory to I am annulling your marriage myself It will be as if you were never married And Dudley will have Evans as a last name. Also I am sure we could find a man to blood adopt Dudley should he chose to you would no longer carry your father's blood. But for now let us return to Hogwarts Petunia You will side long with me Severus please take Dudley and Remus you have Harry of course ." Albus nodded at the men Severus approached the boy and explained what was going to happen the boy nodded and grabbed the dark haired man's hand. They left the horrid house behind and landed in the exact spot they had left they spoke very little as they hiked up to the castle .

"I have always wanted to come here its breath taking ." Petunia said at seeing the famous castle in all her glory.

"Here Mr. Lupin he must be getting heavy I'll carry him a bit." Petunia again piped up about halfway to the hospital wing all three men chuckled at her.

"Don't bother Tunie you best let Remus to the task trust me he's a beast doesn't even register that he is carrying anything. " Snape said vaguely with a laugh that even made the other two men laugh.

"That was a good one Severus, And indeed correct it'll take more then a under weight 6 year old to wind me." Remus commented and they continued on the way to place the care of the boy to Madam Pompfrey. She flew into a tizzy waving her wand over the boy once he was place on the bed, Remus leveled a look at Dumbledore who nodded and left the room.

"Come here Petunia lets get some bruise slave on your cheek while Severus checks over Dudley. It will take Madam Pomfrey a while to go over Harry and then once she has she will give him what he needs to heal and put him in a magical sleep." Remus said softly magicking the bruise remover from the store room he gently applied it to her cheek and arms that were dotted with finger shaped bruises. Mooney snarled in his head raging over the woman's mistreatment Mooney had always loved women and hated any person who hurt women and kids.

"Thank you but what will happen to us now? We have nowhere to go I don't have any credentials to get a job How will I feed the boy's?" Petunia let go and cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Hush don't fret over the details Dumbledore is looking into a new home for you and the boys, you and the boy's will not do without we understand that you have been under the control of a Monster we will find some way for you to support the boy's if that's what you want. Dumbledore will arrange everything as his apology for not taking you seriously you all will live a comfortable life." Remus said lightly wiping her tears with his long fingers she blushed and gave him a small smile that tore his heart . Mooney howled in pain at her smile he smashed the wolf down with almost no effort he almost stumbled at how effortless he controlled the wolf.

"Why don't you lay down both of you and rest for a while Me and Severus will go help the Headmaster." Remus shot his old school rival a look the dark haired man raised a eyebrow and nodded . The boy joined his mother they laid down on the beds right next to Harry and drifted off, The men walked into the hall and started the trek to the headmasters office.

"Well what's got your wand in a knot?" Severus finally asked Remus stopped walking and looked at the other man he hesitated a moment.

"You have studied my condition more thoroughly then any person I know. Have you run across anything about sudden change in ability to control the inner wolf? Just now Mooney was raging over the thought of Petunia and the boys being hurt but when I shoved him down it took no effort on my part." Remus finally ground out.

"You bloody moron that's the first thing most Werewolf's gain you have always denied that part of yourself to everyone when Harry recognized you you finally admitted the wolf is you and you are the wolf. You will find it easier to tame Mooney you might be able to even partially transform if you work at it you can live in harmony with your other half if you just let yourself. Hell the transformations may not be as painful and when taking wolfsbane you will probably have full control of your actions. In fact that would make an interesting paper if you would allow me to view your memories most connected wolf's wont submit their memory's for it." Snape smiled at the Werewolf.

"You brew Wolfsbane for me so I can be around the boys and Petunia safely I will give you as many memory's as you want. But I want the past in the past no more animosity between us we both want the same thing after all." Remus leveled a look at Severus worthy of any Slytherin .

"I think we can come to an agreement ." Severus held out his hand the men shook on it then continued on their path to double team the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"You idiot you told us he was safe and what do we find an extremely abused Family! You will fix this they need to be placed in a safe wizarding home with a wizard escort. Someone who can guide the boys properly! You owe them a better life!" Remus yelled.

"I know for a fact Potter Had several property's in fact the manor has the best wards money can buy I can add more and so can Remus we can make it so no one remembers it even exist if we do it properly. It will take us two day's to do we just need the Portkey you have . You will give either Petunia or Remus Stewardship as you are the overseer until a steward is found . In Fact Remus has a NEWT in so who better to oversee the Potter accounts ." Severus countered Dumbledore blinked between them and smiled.

"Of course dear Boys that is brilliant who better to raise Harry and teach him Remus you will protect the family even on the full moon we can ensure your alter ego cannot enter when transformed so wonderful. I will go to Gringotts at once and make all the arrangements they will be able to take up residents once Harry is better . Of course Remus will be paid for his trouble after all traditionally stewards earn a salary." Albus grinned and flooed away leaving the two men blinking at one another.

"Is that what he does all the time to you?" Remus asked Severus who nodded glaring at the fireplace. "No wonder you are labeled as the dungeon bat taking you anger out on the students must be relaxing after dealing with him."

"You have no idea, how about some Firewhiskey from the Headmaster's personal stores?" Severus asked walking around the desk pulling the bottle out of the drawer smirking at Remus who nodded. They settled in to the plush arm chairs and between the two of them polished off the almost full bottle Severus was a bit worse for wear while Remus just laughed at his new companion.

"Bloody wolf." Was all the dour Potion's master said .

"Hey you were the one who wanted to drink with a werewolf you forgot the constitution I have I can out drink Hagrid." Remus laughed the fireplace roared and out walked the old man.

"It's done boy's once Harry is well you can take him home here is the documentation proving you are steward and the Portkey ring ." Dumbledore handed Remus a scroll and a ring then added. " Activation for the ring is To the keep!" Remus nodded pocketing the ring and unrolling the scroll to read.

Title of Stewardship for

Remus John Lupin

Remus Shall preform all duty's of steward to the house of Potter until the current heir reaches

His majority. As per standard fee of 1000 galleons a week stewards are also given the generous stipend of 2000 galleons a

week for the care of the heir and any relations he may have left. Any transactions to invest or change

the current trajectory will need to be discussed with the bank when the Steward has had a chance

to do a over view of the current accounts. It is our understanding that at the moment the Heir is

unwell and will need extra care therefore we await the stewards owl at his convince.

Lord Ragnook

Ruler of the goblins

and overseer of

The Bank of Gringotts

'This letter should be good enough for even the Minister of magic should you be questioned both me and Severus would also go to trail if need be." Albus smiled at the Men who said nothing but stood and left the old man chuckling.

The men parted ways Remus turned back towards the infirmary he had to tell Petunia everything He knew once he told her about his affliction she would demand he stay away from the boys. He would provide for the three with his sweat blood and tears even if it was the last thing he did, first talk to Petunia, He'd go to the shack and sleep some, he'd rouse Severus get the Manor ready possibly there were still a few Potter elves to help with that, Hope Petunia would allow him to take her to Diagon Alley to get the boys new clothing. He turned into the infirmary and found only Dudley sitting wide awake staring at the wall, Remus walked over and sat on the boy's bed and waited.

"I always felt so helpless Dad always hated Harry, He always hid the things he did to Harry from mom he hid a lot of stuff . Once I manage to catch him on the phone with some lady he was sleeping with her behind Mum's back . Not that he ever treated Mum properly either, can't prove it though I Hated that man once I began to understand what kind of man he really is. I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking like him I want a new Dad , you said I could do that right?" Dudley jumbled out poor kid was traumatized.

"If that is what you and your mother want then yes certainly Severus can brew the potion in his sleep. What I suggest you do is wait until we can get your weight down to where you should be, the change wont be as hard on your body then, then you figure out who you would want to be your father there are many men we could arrange to be your father. Just relax you all are safe now we have a new home for you all a safe place where you can just be a kid again learn some magic and help your cousin heal, That is all you need to worry about Dudley. Now I want you to lay down and I'll have Madam Pomfrey give you a kids dreamless sleep potion you need some rest you have had a horrible experience for a kid your age." Remus gently pushed the boy down and pulled the covers over him. Madam Pomfrey came bustling out without Remus having to say a word the boy looked up at the scar faced wizard mouth hanging open Remus couldn't resit giving the boy a wink as the healer gave the boy the potion.

"Thank you Madam, What is Harry's status ?" Remus asked once Dudley fell into the deep healing sleep he so needed.

"I would like to know that as well." Petunia sat up and looked at the healer and the man speaking with her the healer heaved a large sigh.

"It's not good, Malnourished, underweight, no preventative shots of any kind, beaten, bones broken not set healed wrong, and worse of all there are scars of sexual abuse, It looks as if Dudley only managed to save Harry from the most recent attack I'd say he's been suffering this for a year maybe more if he was forced to do things to his uncle. He will need mind healing I would also see if Severus could help him learn Occlumency, He will need someone like you Remus with your warmth and calming kindness. He is gonna need you to heal to Petunia he needs to see you get past what Vernon has done to both of you I assume he is not the only one to suffer at that monsters hands. " Madam Pomfrey leveled the blond woman a glance Petunia ducked her head in shame. "My dear you have no reason to be ashamed but you need healing to only then will your Boys heal they need to see you happy and whole if you wont do it for you do it for them."

"Alright Madam that is good enough for today I believe Petunia will seek out help when she needs it and no sooner you will do your job and watch the boys we have to have a long discussion in private. Come Petunia I wish to show you the Lake." Remus offered his hand to the blond, gave the Matron a look and accepted his hand which he tucked into his elbow and led her away from the Hospital wing. A brief pause to the kitchens to nick a few snacks and a couple Butterbeers in a basket , He led her through the halls and down the lawn to the very edge of the lake . The giant squid was lazying about in the sun on the opposite shore Petunia stared at the beast as Remus laid out the blanket sat down the basket, Petunia happily removed her flat house shoes and sat on the blanket. Taking her lead Remus removed his outer robes and unbuttoned his shirt a couple buttons glad he left off his tie today, he kicked off his shoes before joining her on the blanket. He stretched his long legs out got a satisfying pop from his back and settled his arms behind his head.

"Are most Witches like her ?" Petunia finally asked eyeing the long lean form of the man stretched out beside her.

"No not all most her age are its her way of showing she cares and is concerned she's very good at her job and she loves to dote on her patients its why she chose Hogwarts instead of St Mungos. She loves kids to be honest this place wouldn't be the same without her, or maybe that's just me." Remus said opening one amber eye and winking at Petunia. She bust out laughing at him Mooney was thrilled with her laugh , Remus was pleased he had gotten the sound from her meant she was a fighter a true Griffyndor.

" It's good to know she cares for her patients makes leaving the boy's with her much easier Thank you for the laugh its been a long time since I've done that." Petunia smiled and pulled her hair out of its tight confining up do she let it fly in the light wind letting her lovely sent wash over the already sensitive Werewolf who sat inhaling the smell , Sweet floral notes that tingled with fresh rainfall it was the most addicting smell ever.

"Don't worry for all his dottering ways Albus is one of the most powerful wizards in the world and He would die for those boys. But we have much more to discuss then Albus , He has made a trip to Gringotts while you rested and has made arrangements for the Potter accounts to be opened for Harry's use. He has hired me to oversee the accounts as Steward, As steward it is my job to take care of your needs as well as the boys we have been given a generous stipend roughly more then you ex husband could make in three months. You will have every comfort at Potter Manor it is a large lovely building that has some of the best warding money can buy Severus and I will go and check on everything tomorrow and see if anything needs updating. Now after we complete the wards it will be safe to move you and the boy's once Harry is cleared to go home, Before that you and I will make a trip to Diagon Alley to get the basic clothing for you and the boy's perhaps a toy or two. Now there is one thing I need to reveal to you that may change your opinion of me." Remus finally looked into both of Petunia's light blue eyes She tilted her head slightly and nodded at him to continue He sighed . " What do you know of Werewolf's did Lily ever tell you of them?" He finally asked.

"She told me that they were not at all like how they are in Muggle literature and movies that most of them have no choice but to change I'm not sure she always made it a point to tell me not all Werewolf's would hurt me some yes, Dang what was that name." She trailed off tapping her chin in thought.

"Fenrir Greyback." Remus said softly she smiled until she saw the look on his face. "He is the most infamous and dangerous Werewolf in the know world, He loves being a werewolf thinks its natural lives as if he's a wild animal. He also love turning them young 4 to 8 is his favorite prey he say turn em young and they'll listen better." He paused turning to fully face Petunia before reaching up and undid another button to bear his shoulder at her. " My father was a famous activist wanting to segregate and control the Werewolf population have every victim register as a animal with the Ministry. Pissed off Greyback so in retribution found and bit me on my 5th birthday . Now he bit me with the sole thought of turning me as we are only infectious on the full moon. Now during the day and other then the three nights of the full moon I am a normal person but to most witches and wizards I'm an infection that is better off dead. As you can imagine its no way to live." He laughed bitterly letting his grip on his shirt fall it settled back on his frame still bearing the scar to the woman let the few tears he had held in drop tipping his head up waiting.

For her part Petunia did not know what to say but moved unconsciously reaching out a slender hand and very lightly touched the horrific wound on his shoulder it had been deep into the muscle He had been a boy not much younger then her two boys . What kind of thing could do this to a little innocent boy who to spite it all grew up to be the tender man who soothed her son's fears and tuck him into a hospital bed. She had seen what a werewolf was capable of first hand and she had gotten enormous joy out of watching Remus dangle Vernon by the throat one handed she traced the large bite and slid herself closer to the man she softly touched the horrid scar with both her hands and stared him in the eye. Warm Amber tear filled eyes blinked at her stunned, She reached her arms around his neck pressing her own throat to his warm lips and held him.

"You poor thing you must have been so scared you have been alone for so long. My sister didn't fear you and I for one know Lily is never wrong, She always spoke of you fondly she would sneak over when Vernon was at work and we would talk . She always said you were the smartest of James' friends you have done nothing but put me at ease since we have come to this castle you rushed to my rescue when Vernon was hitting me. You never wanted your affliction you never asked to be what you are just like people don't ask for cancer it just happens." She said into his hair it was soft and wispy against her cheek he pulled her from him to look up into her eyes as she knelt over him .

"We are not good enough to be with you and the cubs but we will defend you all until we bleed out and death takes us." Remus' eyes flashed gold and amber vowing with his dual soul.

"We?" Petunia giggled.

"Yes Us Petunia Remus Lupin the man and Mooney the Wolf, We share this body we are cursed to exist together Werewolfs as men call us can work together It is now becuse of you that we are finally doing so for the first time. You have our vow we exist for the pack and you and the cubs are pack, the man will work and make you comfortable, but the wolf will defend and kill for you as needed. " His voice was harsher eyes still flashing but the promises was something that was meant from the heart of both creatures.

" Wow it sounds almost as if you are promising to be my husband. " She smiled lightly the voice coming from the man was not the soft one she had been hearing sent a little shiver up her spine.

"No not Husband Mate, we will not claim you as mate you are to hurt to peruse. As tempting a morsel as you are you do not want to be our mate." The voice said and then as suddenly as it came Remus's eye's flashed back to amber and looked at her with surprise.

"I am so sorry I didn't even know he could do that he has never spoken to any one before. He dose not understand social nuances and jokes he's a literal being. " Remus stuttered pulling farther away from Petunia she sat and looked at the man really looked at him. He was a handsome one despite the scar's they only enhanced his over all bad boy look. He had a long lean muscular form large wide hands, his hair a dark golden blond with small streaks of grey, beautiful unnatural eyes of Amber, his lips parted to show brilliant teeth . And with a intelligent and soft nature he had the best of both worlds air about him, she couldn't wait to dress him a little better ooh now to convince him to got to muggle London as well as the alley Petunia had always loved to dress her sister and father. Now that Vernon no longer had her under his thumb she could be herself again she could breath again. She strangely believed every word both man and beast had said to her they spoke of truth and safety, Lily had always trusted this man she would trust her sister's judgement and let this man protect her boy's.

"Thank you for telling me something so difficult for you Remus but it changes nothing for me you will reside with us I presume." She sat back primly and accepted the bottle he handed her she sipped from it the frothy cool drink cooled some of her worse thoughts on the man's looks. It was hard to resist him even if she didn't feel herself pretty enough to catch him his wolf had said some lovely things.

"You are being really understanding I'm lucky to be here now shearing a butterbeer with someone so lovely." Remus blushed and looked back at the lake Petunia smiled at his lovely remark she vowed to herself she would heal and become worthy of such praise.

"I think Diagon Alley is a bit pricey for clothing and for one I probably would never be comfortable in the robes like Lily use to wear, Do you think we can go to muggle London it would be much cheaper then Madam Milkins her prices were heinous for a single gown. The boy's can get when they are older but for now as they are liable to get dirty and tare clothing it just makes more sense especially as Dudley will be losing weight." She tossed to the lean man devouring a sandwich.

"I hadn't thought of that to be truthful I have never bought new clothing James lent me his robes for his and Lily's wedding. You'll have to show me were is best places are I have never been to a muggle clothing store." Remus said Petunia nodded and they continued their lovely afternoon snack sipping the frothy sweet drink. Little else was said as the sun traveled the sky the duo ate the snacks just relaxing in the summer sun . They made their way back to the school and to the boys Remus left Petunia to the Matron and made the trek down to the Shack throwing himself on the bed he finally relaxed and fell into a fitful sleep.

His dreams were filled with warmth and light Harry smiling and calling his name whole and well fed, Dudley stood with the boy slim and healthy smiling and laughing at his cousin, And Petunia lovely in a lavender dress hugging her slim figure her curves more defined her lovely blond hair sparkled in the sunlight and her pale blue eyes were filled with joy and no longer haunted. He jerked himself awake his body hot and heavy it had been years since he had a pleasant dream, It had even turned rather sexual in nature as he focused solely on the woman. His stiff body protested his aching need for release, again it had been years since he had even felt the need or even attraction towards any woman. He groaned rubbing his face over and over trying to stop the pictures running in his head Mooney was enjoying his discomfort he ignored the wolf. He got up cast a quick ' Tempus' he saw it was close to ten in the morning. He needed to get Severus and check the wards on the manor, he cast refreshing spells on his clothes he made his way to the castle Severus was waiting for him at the entrance holding something that was quickly thrust in his hands.

A grey button down shirt and black pants, Remus blinked up at the potions master.

"Cant let a woman see you is the same outfit twice we are about the same size just take them and don't get the rest of your wardrobe from wherever you have it stashed If i know Petunia and I do she will be dressing you when you go shopping you will have new clothes ." Severus said waving the werewolf and standing to the side and letting Remus change in the nearest room across from the Great hall . He made a quick job of changing he incinerated his old clothes Severus's generous gesture was well meant and showed the other man how willing he was to start fresh. Remus rejoined the potions master he nodded approvingly at the redressed man Severus had been correct they were of similar builds the shirt was a bit tight as Remus was a bit wider in the chest but not noticeably so.

"Thank you Severus shall we get to the Manor the sooner we get there the sooner we get back."He gave the dour man a smile he got a nod in return. They ambled down the lawn and exited Hogwarts grounds were Severus touched the Portkey Remus wore on his finger. Remus spoke the activation 'To the keep' it sent them both spinning to the manor.

A large stone house in a warm red brick gleamed in the sun it was sat on a large plot of land, surrounded by a large fence the smell had Remus walking closer to the house.

"Looks like the fence has several Silver fixtures mainly around the outside to defend from werewolf attack, It will also keep me within the bounds on the manor. It wont hurt me as long as I don't touch it." He nodded and Severus stepped closer to the fence checking the wards waving his wand over the boundaries thoroughly checking the fence. Remus approached the house spelling the outside from Werewolf in fur the downside of the spell was that it would allow werewolf in as long as they were in human form but it would hold up from Mooney trying to get in.

"Looks like the wards are almost on par with Hogwarts I'd say take the step and do Fidelius Charm Make you the keeper I'll help with the spell we will put in safety protocols as well if you need to make an escape I happen to have a Vanishing cabinet set better for escape then standard floo or Portkey. We will leave one here find a safe place for it and the other can sit in my private quarters no one is allowed in them I keep them on lock down." Severus offers.

"Yes as many protections as we can put on it the better I say we put it on Fidelius the moment we move them here. The Cabinet is a wonderful idea I agree much safer way to travel. Let's see how bad the inside is." Remus agreed pushing the front door open they stepped in the manor slowly wands ready the lights sprang on as they entered and saw a clean entryway tables paintings large grandfather clock all gleamed clean and shiny. A large pop in front of them revealed a small female house elf.

"Master Remus." She squeaked happily wringing her hands blinking at the men.

"Fauna holy Merlin your alive! I can't believe it." Remus gasped at the old elf he thought had died with Harry's grandmother.

"Misstress Dorea forbade Fauna from going to Master James She ordered me to live and serve Master Harry. So here I is ready to Serve for you Master Remus as Steward of the House of Potter on behalf of Master Harry." Fauna bowed to Remus once again and smiled.

"Wonderful Fauna the House needs to be made ready Harry is coming home in a few days I need rooms made up, his aunt and cousin will join him here. Are you the only House elf left?" Remus asked.

"The house is ready to receive her Master and Miss Lilly's sister and her son, the guest house is also ready as is the greenhouse. I is the last house elf bonded to the house of Potter." The elf explained

"Well that makes this trip over I'm pleased that you have kept the house so well please pick out rooms close to one another so Petunia can be close to the children in case they need her. I expect you to keep me appraised of the house workings should you find the up keep to much for you yourself alone you will inform me at once. I would also like to have a room as a play room for the boys, a study room, and a office where I can go over the estate and a room for Petunia to have whatever she would like it to function for I expect you to get with her next week when they have settled in." Remus anticipated the needs of the small family.

"As you wish Master Remus I will make everything ready." Fauna smiled and popped away to do as she was asked.

"Well that was easier then we expected." Severus dead panned raising one eyebrow perfectly.

"Yes much quicker then we thought I can take Petunia shopping today and not tomorrow I'm sure she'll be pleased." Remus added turning with Severus and making their way to the gate and outside the warding they quickly Apperated back to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus and Severus made it to the Hospital wing they saw Madam Pomfrey hovering over Dudley tutting waving her wand and chatting with Petunia about how Dudley's weight gain started. Petunia explained How Vernon was obsessed with having his son be exactly like him forcing the boy to over eat have extra meals and sweets just to appease the abusive man. Madam Pomfrey explained how they would use a potion to target the excessive fat in Dudley's body without starving the boy and with the proper diet and exercise they would get the boy to a realistic manageable weight. Dudley's weight loss would be quick comparatively to Harry's weight gain, Madam Pomfrey then turned to Petunia and started to grill the woman on her eating Habits.

"I took less food to sneak some to Harry, Vernon caught on and forced less on me I did my best to sneak as much to Harry as I could often I wouldn't eat so he could. Most days neither of us would eat because Vernon counted everything He watched us like a Hawk He worked from home 3 day's a week so me and Harry would only eat two days a week. I did my best with what we had I'm ashamed I couldn't take better care of my nephew. " Petunia wrapped her bony arms around herself.

"You will never go without from now on dear you will have a better life trust me Remus is a good man and will see to your care all of you just relax you are now under Magical law Harry is the last Potter you will never go without. " Madam Pomfrey patted Petunia's hand.

"Good morning Lady's How are the boy's today." Remus said loudly walking forward towards the women they started a bit and turned to the men walking in the hospital wing.

"Harry needs a few more hours in Magical sleep I have healed all his broken bones and fed him muscular repair potions but I feel that he would do better in a more home like environment I will write up all care instructions I would like him home by tomorrow if that can be swung. Dudley is ready to go he needs to be put on a diet regime proper exercise I predict if he works at it he can shed the extra weight in a few months ." The Matron gave them both a pointed look.

"Wonderful we have just come from the Manor we are in luck it is set for everyone to move in. But we need to get the boy's and Petunia clothing so I came to get Petunia to go shopping today. What do you say?" Remus asked the woman.

"I'd love to but what about Dudley?" She asked.

"Actually I thought he might like to help me brew the potions he and Harry will need to take. Give him a hands on experience with magic it might also help him have some semblance of control by making something to heal and help him over come some of the trauma. But that's only if he wants to." Severus looked towards the large boy who blinked up at the Potions Master then gave a nod and looked to his mother.

"That is a wonderful Idea you could not have a better teacher Dud Severus has always had a flair for Potion's he always helped your Aunt Lily with her potions. Go on sweetie I'll be fine with Remus He wont let anyone touch me ok." Petunia patted her son's head. Dudley looked to the Werewolf studied him for a moment trying to figure something out on his own. Remus walked over to the boys bed crouched to eye level with him and just looked at the large boy.

"I know it's a bit over whelming at the moment Dudley you life has completely flipped upside down, You now have magic like your cousin something I take it your Father hated. It is gonna take time no one here blames you for your hesitation trust me I know better then most how hard it's gonna be to get over the things your Father has done. All you have to know for right now is that you will be going home tomorrow you and Harry will have everything set but we have to go shopping you will learn everything I can teach you both about your new world. So you think it will be okay for me to take your Mum with me for a few hours and If you don't want to go with Severus you have options you could come with us or we can Have one of the House Elf's take you to the Library." Remus leveled with the boy.

"Okay Sir I'm sorry I'm just afraid I lost my Dad yesterday and I don't want to leave Mum or Harry. I actually would really like to help you Severus I have always wanted to see potions being made. Mum used to share story's from Aunt Lily about magic me and Harry loved the ones about potion lessons." Dudley hung his head a bit.

"Of coarse you are welcome to join me but know I expect the best out of my students Potion's can be extremely Dangerous But I welcome students with appreciation for the subtle art of Potion Making." Severus spoke softly to the boy who tipped his head back up to look at Severus with a small smile the dour man returned.

'Well done Dudley I'm proud of you the first step is always admitting your afraid you will set a great example for Harry, and please call me Remus or if you prefer Mooney like Harry does." Remus ruffled the blond boys hair, Dudley puffed out his chest a bit pleased with himself Remus stood giving Petunia a pleased smile.

" Okay then Dudley I'm gonna go with Remus now I expect you to be on your best behavior for Severus." She sent her son a look he smiled at his mother.

"Yes Mum I promises to listen to Severus and do as he says." The large boy hopped up from his hospital bed and joined the dark robed man who ushered him out of the Hospital wing. Remus offered Petunia his arm she gave him a small smile and took his arm. He led her down the flights of stairs out the large door and onto the grounds the walk was quick Petunia made small comments on how large the castle and grounds were Remus just laughed saying she'll not have to stay there long. They finally made their way past the gates Remus paused a moment.

"I'm gonna Apperate us Now would you allow me to place my hand around your waist the closer you are the easier the ride is on you?" Remus asked Petunia looked up at him a eyebrow raised she nodded letting her hand fall from his arm and taking a step closer to him. Remus wrapped his arm around her and set his hand lightly on her hip, Her cheeks gave a faint pink tint as he drew her to him he spin on his foot and popped them away without any further talk. They landed in Diagon Alley right next to the barrier between the Alley and Tom's pub.

"We need to go talk to the Goblins before we go shopping should not take to long." Remus said as he dropped his arm and took a step back from Petunia and offering her his arm once again the Ally looked to have it's usual hustle and bustle. Not commenting or looking at him her cheeks still pink Petunia took his arm, the short walk to the bank he led her to the closest teller.

"I need to set up a AtoCard on the Potter Stewardship account. Also if possible to have a extra Thousand Galleons for this month Heir Potter and his family have been left with only the clothes on their backs. " He addressed the goblin pulling the letter from the bank Manager and holding out the paper .

" I will need to get verification on the extra thousand and will need a drop of blood to verify you are indeed the Werewolf Mr. Lupin." The goblin snarled turned to an attendant snarled something in Gobbledygook the attend and scampered away . Remus simply raised an eyebrow waiting a long wicked knife was produced the goblin turned with in hand a wide bestial smile on his ugly face. Remus gave him a wicked grin back and held out a finger it was promptly pricked and the dotted on a sheet of parchment. The parchment blazed red then black and scrawling lettering His name Remus John Lupin appeared on the sheet the goblin sneered and turned around just as the attendant returned with a familiar goblin.

"Ah welcome Mr. Lupin I have heard your request and wish to know more." The new goblin asked.

"Griphook finally a competent Goblin, Yes as of yesterday Heir Potter was under the power of a gutless abusive Muggle posing as the boy's Family. He was liberated when the boys Aunt placed herself in harms way to defend Heir Potter from the man. In haste we removed Heir Potter, his Aunt, and his cousin we did not linger based on how the three were all dressed they were not worth any time to gather things that had been given to them by said abusive man." Remus spoke softly and steady.

"I see Have a nice day Mr. Lupin." Was all the goblin said in return He handed a black card (it looked exactly like a credit card Petunia mused) to Remus.

"And you Griphook look for my owl next week I will want to meet about the account's then, I need a little Muggle cash for transport out of the account." Remus said the goblin teller grumbled touching the card with a long instrument and handing Remus a small stack of muggle money. Turning away placing the card and cash in his pocket he led Petunia out the bank.

"What on earth was all that?" Petunia gasped.

"That was the Goblins they are fierce mean and horrid creatures but they are damn good warriors and bankers. They hate wizards above all we are the worst of the worst to them." Remus said lightly.

" What about your request?" She asked puzzled.

"Griphook is not your typical Goblin he was appointed Manager by James's Father just before he passed Griphook works hard and is loyal he also has a soft spot for Women and children. He also secretly liked James I've met him a few times, he particularly enjoyed ribbing James over Lily. He gave us the extra funds knowing him probably gave us more then I asked for we can check once we get a moment. Lets get the boys a bag for their lessons here Wizard Bags are better quality and will be a good investment they will last well into their Hogwarts years. But First a stop to Garrick got to have some training wands for the boys . " Remus said with a grin and led her to Olivander's He stopped just short of the shop staying out of the way pulled the card from his pocket touched the small silver B etched on it the card changed color to pure white and the number 8,000 in black bold type was left.

"See here the B stands for balance available in Galleons so roughly enough to furnish your new home with everything you need hell you could probably buy an empty shop with this amount. This will get us everything we need and more I have to set up a brand new household this is a good amount to start with we normally wont get this much but Griphook can be reasoned with from time to time especially when it comes to the boys. I will have the card in a safe place from the boys but make it so it is accessible to you the bonus of the wizard world is that it functions on magazine order and owl delivery some are even next day or same day with a house elf pick up we will have every order book available for the manor I will show you how to use them." Remus explained opening the door of Olivander's for Petunia she looked a little stunned but walked in the store, laughing he followed her.

Remus rushed through interacting with the creepy silver eyed man two training wands and holsters were promptly wrapped and set to go. The pair made their way out of the shop and into Wiseacre's Petunia took in the magical instruments with fascination and excitement, they quickly picked two dragon hide messenger style bags simple but big enough for the 6 year old's to use for studies. Remus also found a larger bag with feather-light charms and expansion charms on it for the Potter ledgers when he needed to carry them, He put the new bag to use shrinking and stowing the wands and boy's bags. He led Petunia into the Leaky Cauldron and out to muggle London where she hailed a cab and directed the cab to Oxford Street to shop the department stores. Once the cab stopped Remus paid the man that drove, Petunia just gave him a look he laughed.

"Lily taught me the muggle money thing , she wanted us to be able to count out and not get ripped off. She said we needed to be able to look after our self's in the muggle world. She even showed me how to get temp jobs in the muggle world a useful skill for me as my condition makes me an undesirable employee in the Wizarding world. If not for her forethought I'd had likely starved by now, Come on lead the way whatever we need to get lets get it done I want to make a stop at the stationary store Lily told me they charge less for it and have those pen things she used to use. They were better for writing then quills." Remus smiled at Petunia she nodded showing him to the first store that catered to children's clothing.

"Actually they make something called a fountain pen it's quite like a quill but instead of dipping the ink it's inside it they are much easier to use. I think we should make this as quick as possible. I am a bit hungry if we could grab some lunch before we go into the adult section that would help they have a food court area or along the road restaurants." Petunia asked grabbing shirts for the boys she didn't seem to want anything over the top everything she grabbed was simple colors he gave a grin knowingly. She was aiming for simple things that could be donated once the boy's either outgrew them or got smaller as the case.

"Yes sounds good where ever you like I say get done and well eat." Remus let her take charge and do the shopping she was quick and efficient shirts, shorts, pants, two jackets each, Shoes, socks, underwear, two hats, even an outfit for exercise for both of the boys she lugged the pile to the counter where the attendant started scanning the items.

"That should give the boys a good start we don't want to much or well have to get rid of a lot when they are well enough." Petunia smiled as the counter lady worked. To her credit the girl worked quick and placed everything in large shopping bags. Remus slid the AtoCard once the girl was done and asked for payment the card dinged the receipt slip was handed over Remus stowed the card and receipt in his bag grabbed the bags and followed Petunia out to the street. He ducked into a ally and discreetly shrunk the bags and stowed them in his bag and rejoined Petunia who was choosing a restaurant.

"Wow having a Wizard around is handy I could get use to it." She smiled at the man softly .

"You should get use to it I'm At your service Milady. " Remus grinned wickedly bowing slightly . Petunia giggled like a school girl blushing madly, the pretty sound made Remus beam and Mooney growled softly content that Petunia seemed free and at ease with him.

Petunia led him in to a nice restaurant not high class but still nicer then he was use to, He was use to eating in places like the Leakey Cauldron or The Three Broomsticks or worse then that. But He followed the hostess and pulled back Petunia's chair for her she sat and allowed him to push her chair in. They sat down and enjoyed the quiet restaurant they talked about James and Lily, Remus shared Hogwarts story's with her and she told Remus about growing up with Lily how they fell out over Lily being a witch and Petunia's jealousy.

" Lily was always perfect , Beautiful, smart, I just wanted to be special like her I was young and had nothing . But we eventually started talking again she really understood why I was upset. I still miss her I hope to be half the person she was.." Petunia sipped her Drink as Remus finished his meal.

"I get it James was vibrant and alive while I was scared and sometimes I wish it Had been Me and not them He had everything ahead of him unlike me, He had Harry, Lily , He had love and a family everything in the world to live for. He gave me the world comfort and acceptance he became a Animagus so that I would not be lonely on the full moon nights, I will do what I can to live up to him for Harry and Dudley." Remus said finally vowing with his whole being. He handed the waitress the black card paying for their meal they sat waiting for its return they had both hit a bit if Melancholy. The card was quickly returned Remus placed his bag back over his shoulder pulling Petunia's chair out for her and following her out of the store.

She led them to another clothing store where she outfitted herself with a new wardrobe she even got herself some lovely new shoes. And then she got to dress Remus she chose two rather nice dress shirts pants and shoes for meetings and more casual everyday shirts pants and shoes even a few concert shirts like Sirius used to ware. She tried to get him a nice leather jacket but he put his foot down that it was impractical and didn't suit him he allowed 2 trench coats one in grey and one in black. They hustled to pay for their haul he pulled her into the stationary shop quickly bought leather bound ledgers and several fountain pens and refill ink in several colors and some plain writing paper and envelops for correspondence. Petunia seemed happy with herself as they ducked into a alley shrunk their booty for transportation. He had her step closer he took her waist again and had her touch the Portkey ring he said the activation and they spun away from muggle London to the manor. They landed on the cut lawn Petunia gaped at the house she stepped towards it in amazement.

"Welcome home Miss Evans.' Remus grinned grabbed her hand and pulled her to the he flung it open summoning Fauna as he did she popped into the room in front of them startling Petunia who jumped and scrambled behind Remus grabbing his shirt in fear. He smiled at her trust in that he would see her safe.

"It's okay Petunia this is Fauna she is the House elf of the Potter family she is here to care for us. Don't hesitate to ask her for anything she will show you were everything is. First pick a outfit for you and the boy's to come home in tomorrow pack them in one of the bags. " Remus addressed Petunia pulling out and un-shrinking everything he pulled out an outfit for himself and a pair of his new shoes stuck them in his bag.

"Once Petunia is done Fauna please show Petunia to her room and the boy's rooms and bring up the bags , I'll take the things for the office up and get them settled I'll meet you back here to go back to Hogwarts." He turned and left Petunia in Fauna's capable hands. Petunia watched after him in confusion once they got to the manor he seemed more reserved and unsure.

"What on earth." She said aloud not expecting the tiny house elf to answer her.

" Poor Master Remus has had a hard life missus he is uncomfortable staying in a wizard dwelling he feels as if he is not belonging . He is good man good Wizard but his curse weighs heavy Missus. Be easy on him Missus take time see how good a man he being." Fauna said and snapped her fingers the bags disappeared and she walked to the stairs. Petunia followed after her thinking hard about everything she had seen over the last two days from Remus.

The little house elf had a point he seemed a good man he had placed himself between her and Vernon without question, He insisted on carrying Harry his tenderness at seeing the boy overflowed from the man, He spoke in soft deep tone eased Harry and Dudley steered her son towards a better path without her asking him to, He had dedicated himself not only to Harry but to Her and Dudley, He spoke up to Dumbledore on her behalf , He went out of his way to ease her into the Wizarding world and give her information on him that could tarnish his reputation, Even making sure to see to clothing for her and the boy's first he also insisted on sale items for himself over full price things, His wolf had even spoken to her something he had said never happens.

The little elf had directed her first to her bedroom sparingly furnished where they made quick work of everything for her to find then across the hall to the two large adjoining rooms again furnished sparingly but comfortable Fauna was the key to making everything quick. The boy's would be able to decorate and make the room's truly theirs. When finished Fauna took her to two rooms down another hall from the bedroom's they were close enough to be practical.

"This be play room Master Remus asked for Master Harry and Master Dudley, They has Master James's old toy's for now. Master Remus also requested a room for you so Fauna put it here for you across from the play room to keep boys safe. Master Remus also wishes it to be used for anything that you wish Missus if it pleases you Fauna will get anything for the room. Room has simple sofa and big chairs for you even a few tables for things to be set on. The study room is two doors down from Play room and Master Remus's office is at end of this Hall." Fauna said allowing her to peek into the simple sitting room a room just for her to do as she wished. Then the house elf hustled her away and back to the entryway Remus was just behind them he seemed pleased that they were waiting for him.

"Good you have the boy's bag of clothes for tomorrow. We will be back tomorrow Fauna, Come on Petunia lets get back to the boys." He held out his hand for her to take she hesitated only slightly she was confused and hadn't processed everything. She let him take her hand and pull her from the house drew her towards him and she was hurtled away from the beautiful manor. She stumbled upon landing at the gates of Hogwarts she about fell but was quickly swept up and pressed against Remus, She started feeling his hard shoulder under her hand lean muscle flexed under her fingers. His solid frame keeping her up right was a promise of everything to come, a promise of his stability and safety for her and the boy's she pulled away muttering a quiet shy Thank you.

She had never felt this way about a man before Her heart was pounding she had thought she loved Vernon but he had manipulated their Relationship for his gain he wanted her to believe he would lay the world at her feet. She had given into and married into a abusive restrictive hostage situation, once Lily had understood she had tried to help Petunia but the day they were to be moving Petunia and Dudley , Harry was left on Petunia's doorstep. Remus was the opposite of Vernon in every way it had thrown her perception quite off she had a lot of things to process maybe the Madam was right she needed help. She would speak to the Healer once Remus left her alone for the night, She was dropped off at the Hospital wing Remus only stopped long enough to check on Harry and see that he was still sleeping he left the hospital wing with little fanfare. She was left alone with the Matron and began to try and talk to the woman.

"Madam Pomfrey I have had a long hard think today you were right there is a lot I don't know how to process because of my abusive husband I want to know these things I am Feeling can you recommend someone for me." Petunia asked worried about what the woman would say.

"There are actually two women I could refer you to One Andromeda Tonks she is distantly related to Harry, She is a respected mind healer and would willingly take you, And Molly Weasley She has 7 children mostly boys they would be good companions for Harry and Dudley Molly can help you run a wizard household she has also been married to Arthur for 30 some years I believe. She would make a good friend for you Remus is acquainted with them it would take minimal effort to get him to reacquaint with them. You need more then just a mind Healer Petunia I would like to put you on the same weight gain regime as Harry, Fortunately Remus wont need the same he should be up to his prime weight after a few weeks You and Harry though will need the extra help for a few months. Harry perhaps more because he has newly healed and needs to build up stamina. Remus will be told to lead the boys in healthy exercise man needs the bonding time with the boys It should also be helpful for him he wont hurt as much after Full Moon's." The Matron said to Petunia thoughtfully.

" That would be nice to know another mom And speaking of full moon what can I do to help him on those nights?" Petunia asked raising a eyebrow at the Matron .

"Honey there is nothing you can do on full moon He will need care after I will provide you detailed instructions and potions for treatment. You will have to be extremely careful when treating him you must understand this he will probably not be able to do anything on the day leading up to full moon night and very little the day After. Hopefully his wolf will be appeased with running free and not inflict many wounds on himself . Severus will be providing the only means of control Remus will have on those nights don't fret he may even help you the next two full moon's to help you understand what you need to do.

" The matron warned producing a quill and paper on which she wrote on.

"There must be something." Petunia was mad at the witch for her response.

"All you can do is be there in the morning and take care of him he will not be able to do much he will mostly sleep during the day. Remus will be highly grateful the man has had little care since Lily and James died he will also be embarrassed to have caused you worry over him. Give him time he has his demons just as you have yours, But the man needs is love just like you I think this is good for both of you. The boys need a man like Remus for all his faults and hate towards himself he will go above and beyond for them he will expect good grades and respectful manners, and he will love them as his own with how your son has reacted to him I have 20 Galleons on him asking for Remus to become his blood Father in 6 months." The matron sighed.

"Will Harry ever get over what my ex did to him?" Petunia asked softly.

"He will need a mind healer too someone who can sympathize with him one who deals in abusive cases in all forms including sexual. But before that he needs his body to be strong and a chance to be a boy for once. He may never get over what was done to him but I do believe that he will come to terms with it, You did everything you could to give him love and protected him when you could hardly protect yourself. It will not be easy dear for you either he after all assaulted you first did he not? " The matron asked.

"We were married I was led to believe that it was expected of me to please my husband at his whim. I never believed Vernon violated me." Petunia said.

"Did he ever ask you if you wanted it?" Was all the Matron asked.

"No but again I was told it was my duty." Petunia said.

"Then honey you were Violated against your will He had no right to demand sex from you ever! How did you feel during sex with him." The matron said as lightly as she could.

" It felt wrong dirty, he hurt me a lot during said if I was better it would not hurt so he would hit me across the face even choke me when I could not satisfy him I was led to believe that it was my fault for not being good enough." Petunia deadpanned unsure.

"Dear that is Rape and physical abuse perhaps even assault. Petunia no women should have been treated as such. While pain during sex is not usual for your first time but every time is not. Did you have complications during pregnancy?" She said softly to the woman who was now shaking but was cut off by a fuming Werewolf in her face.

"Do not hurt her." was all that was said Remus had stepped into the Matron's face.

"Remus stop she was helping me she told me that Vernon has not only abused me but has also assaulted and Raped me every time he wanted sex." Petunia begged Remus turned toward her visibly upset.

"He what?" Was spoken softly Remus's eyes turned red in fury.

"She helped me see I need someone to talk to. I just want to get better Remus I just want to move on with my life." Petunia grabbed his arm and leaned into his shoulder. She had never had someone tell her out right that what Vernon was doing had been Rape Lily had implied it but never said out right. Tears were wiped from her face and she was gathered up flush to Remus and carried . The springs of the hospital bed creaked as Remus sat down with Petunia crying into his shoulder he propped himself on the head board and let her cry into him. Dudley stepped into the hospital wing with Severus right after him, the boy's face ashen as he watched his mother come apart. He rushed over sat at Remus's feet on the bed and held his mother's hand he looked up at the man holding his mother tenderly.

"What Happened to my Mum?" He asked.

" She has finally broke down and faced what your father did to her and you boy's. She is going to be seeing someone from now on to help her deal with these memory's It is something you and Harry Should also do. But for now you boy's will come home with me and heal become the boy's you were meant to be your Mum has me to help see to her health." Remus told the boy gently Dudley nodded sadly looking longingly at the man who held his mother.

"Remus I know you are upset and want to protect them But I need to know how badly Vernon hurt Petunia. Can I take her into my office to finish our chat?" The Matron asked the Werewolf softly.

"I will come with you." Petunia pulled out of his strong arms joining the Matron who led her away from the men. The Matron shut them inside cast charms for privacy.

"Now dear can you tell me did you have complications during Pregnancy?" The Matron asked softer then she had before.

"I had two miscarriages before Dudley, at the time I believed it was my fault, Vernon was enraged after the first calling me a lazy bitch and how I should be faltered to have him show me how a real man serves his wife. He told me I was not doing my duty as a wife providing a child for him, After the second one he seemed to lay on the verbal abuse more and less of the physical and I ended up Pregnant not long after the second. This time Vernon left me alone during pregnancy and I was able to bring Dudley to full term. But delivery was hard they almost had to take me into Theater, But I gave birth and the Dr did a pelvic said I had a lot of scar tissue and may never have any more children." Petunia sobbed.

"May I cast a diagnosis it is pain free but will tell me everything. When was your last cycle?" The matron asked.

"Yes go ahead, I have not had a complete cycle since then I always bleed here and there but nothing more then a few drops." Petunia consented waiting as the Matron's wand passed over her midsection looking grim.

"Well dear I am surprised its not worse, I can have Severus brew a potion that will fix your scarring and return your body's functions. That way you can have a normal life again and perhaps have another child eventually." The matron smiled softly at the woman.

"Thank you Madam I would like that. You will help me contact the mind healer and Mrs. Weasley?" Petunia smiled softly.

"Of coarse Dear I will have the letters sent off at the end of the day. You should invest in a house owl or two Remus will show you how they work." Petunia was shooed out of the office. Once again Remus was sat with Dudley speaking in low soft tones to her boy she could not allow herself to let her boys down she would not let her sister down she would protect her family best she could. She would learn to do something she would grow and learn everything about her new world she was apart of the magical world now she would no longer turn away from the reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus watched the Woman reading softly to her son, His anger ebbed at the ease of the woman's face. He watched eyes soft as he enjoyed her voice soothing as she read the stories of Beedle the Bard the stories the boys need to be raised on. This was only the start the first step towards giving the boy's the life they deserved. They relaxed as the afternoon wore on a lovely tea was brought to them by the elf's, Madam Pomfrey did her normal scan's on Harry and pronounced that he would wake in the morning. She released him to be taken back to the manor, Remus got Severus and all together they used the Portkey to the Manor. Petunia helped tuck Harry in to his new bed and followed the men outside to watch them use magic.

The Charm was complex and draining the colors and streams of magic that flew from the men's wands was astounding to Petunia. She waited for the pair but as they seemed to be to concerned on their task at hand she left them to it. She found them over a hour later prone forms flung over the nearest sofa or In Remus's case chair. She clucked at the pair Nagging and grousing them to move themselves to a bed, they dragged themselves to the stairs Remus helping the Potion's master and trying to stay on his own feet.

"You two Honestly throwing yourselves on the furniture like boy's. That's how you get muscle ache and pinched nerves." Petunia tutted and shooed them up the stairs.

"Remus tell your Wife to lower the register please?" Severus Mumbled groaning pulling himself up with the help of the banister.

"Sorry fraid she wont listen to me, Lovely thing is way to stubborn to listen to me. Besides her flushing red cheek's are quite fetching when she's fretting." Remus joked to the other man jerking a finger back at the woman who blushed a deep red . The black clad man peered back at the woman raiseing a critical eye brow at her.

" Hmm indeed it appears you are correct quite fetching indeed." Severus dead panned.

"Oh you two will be alright if you can joke like that. You did your job properly and took care of this home, we are now safe and sound let me fuss over you jokers a bit its my way of caring now come lets settle you both in for a good rest. I will see to getting you some dinner something filling ." She said sweetly her heart warm with the comradeship the two displayed despite just putting the past behind them.

She left them to their beds to rest, she quickly peaked at the boy's they were both deep asleep as well. She happily took to the kitchen where Fauna was already working on dinner. She let the elf know that she was gonna be in the library reading and to wake the men and boy's for Dinner she also made sure to tell the elf that Harry may not wake. She left the kitchen in search of a much needed good book.

The rest of the week flew by from Petunia's point of view before she knew it they were sat around Molly Weasley's table for Sunday brunch. She was a bit overwhelmed by the redheads volume and they were even short by the two elder son's currently off at Hogwarts in their second and first year's respectively. The youngest and only Girl Ginny a lovely shy 5 year old that clutched at her Mother's apron and smiled shyly at Petunia. Remus was talking to Molly's Husband about some of the new laws regarding werewolf's . Molly was talking animatedly as she waved her wand cooking and stirring and in a flash a lovely roast with potatoes and carrots lovely fresh baked roll's and gravy loaded the family table.

Petunia could not help the bit of jealousy at the family around her , she always wanted a large family like this Molly being a witch just hit Petunia to the bone. A small hand tugging on her skirt bright Green eyes peeked at her from her knee.

"Are you ok Auntie Tunia ?" Harry questioned. And just like that her jealousy melted away this boy and Dudley were her magic she softly tousled Harry's raven locks fondly.

"Yes Harry luv I am just fine. But I could use a big Harry squeeze." She smiled freely the boy Happily climbed up into her lap and wrapped hi thin arms around her. She held him close Harry had always craved hugs but they were never often with Vernon around but now they could both indulge in the needed affection that was not only encouraged by their new head of household but actively participated in with both boys. In the short week Remus had been with them the boys had thrived on his attention and even fought over the man as he fondly watched. He had even made it a point to spend one on one time with both boy's every day. He had insisted on Dudley starting his workout regime doing it with him everyday Harry was not allowed to join until he gained 2 stone. So he would sit sulking with  
Petunia in her sitting room were she took her morning tea.

The smell of Molly's roast finally wafted to her and Harry the boy slid to the chair next to her smiling like a loon, Remus sat across from her with Dudley sat next to him talking to the man as fast as he could. The rest of the table was just as noisy as they loaded plates and started to eat, Petunia dished out a plate for her and Harry they joined in on the wonderful roast.

The kids fled to the back yard and began to tare across the yard Dudley and Harry slowly followed the

group to play. Petunia helped Molly clear the table and wash the dishes by hand, they stood by the sink working comfortably.

"Arthur took Remus out to his shed he had his odds and ends out there should keep them busy for the afternoon, so its just us girls in here. Tell me about yourself Petunia?" Molly said softly.

" Fraid I am not much of anything anymore I don't even know who I am anymore, With Vernon I stayed silent in the background out of his way. I lost the person my parents raised, after Lily died I had no one who remembered me. So I don't know I'm trying to figure out who I want to be I know I want to be better for the boy's but I don't know where to start." Petunia sighed drying the pot and setting it down.

"You said you would be seeing Andromeda for Mind healing when are you starting that?"Molly asked

"Next week Andromeda wanted me to get settled in the house first, Not sure I'll ever be comfortable there though its so big and grand. I'm not sure how to approach her sessions when I start." Petunia slumped her shoulders a bit.

" Just be honest about everything and don't leave anything out tell her everything you feel. Looks like Remus is happy to have the boy's around it's done the man good I have not seen him so content in years course he has not been around since Lily and James they were the closest thing to family he had. Have you considered getting tested for magical ability? With Lily being a witch and now your son you may have latent awakened magic?" Molly tittered like a bird.

" No no one has suggested it till now do you think it important?" Petunia asked

" It could prove dangerous if you don't know how to control wayward magic it can back fire quickly. Though Remus is a powerful wizard he's well versed. But better safe then sorry." Molly said setting a cup of tea on the table for them to drink. They enjoyed a pleasurable visit with the Weasley's staying till half past 7 and finally herding Harry and Dudley to the Floo to home.


	4. Chapter 4

Petunia shifted nervously on Andromeda's large plush sofa, everything was warm and soft in the room not overtly feminine. Petunia had been talking for over an hour and did not know what to say she had told Andromeda everything and was watching the beautiful Woman's quill fly over the paper.

"This is rather a lot, but I have a feeling you have only glazed over the worst of it." Andromeda smiled softly Petunia hung her head slightly. "Now none of that I understand, it will take you time to adjust and get comfortable with me. You have faced something not many would survive, all without Magic to help. Now you find yourself living like a witch, something you coveted in your youth. I would like you to start a journal of your everyday experiences and I think we can leave it there for now. I'm sure you wish to get home." Andromeda said softly standing up Petunia followed her from the office and to the Floo where Remus was waiting, pacing worriedly in front of the Fire.

"Ah see your escort is Here for you I will see you in two weeks then Petunia same time." Andromeda smiled at her nodding to Remus who had stopped out of his pacing to bow his head at Andromeda.

"Thank you Andromeda I will see you then." Petunia spoke softly stepping to Remus' side allowing him to pull her under his arm and into the Floo taking them back to the Manor.

"Welcome back I have this for you." Severus said handing Remus a smoking Goblet who grimaced and slammed the potion it contained.

"Nasty as always." Remus said handing the goblet back.

"Likely the Molly and Aconite mixed. I am looking into alternative solutions. I have even Owled Damocles to discuss it further. Any other adverse reactions I should mention?" Severus asked Remus shook his head negative.

"He gets extremely sick an hour after he takes the potion he gets nauseous and light headed and has to sit and do nothing till it passes." Petunia piped up glaring at the smoking Goblet then up at Severus who looked at Remus. Remus sighed walking over to Petunia and ushering her to sit down in the sitting Room Severus followed looking grim. Remus sat on the coffee table facing her. It had not occurred to either man to tell her what the potion did. Remus sighed, taking her hand in his and looking into her light blue eyes.

"Petunia the potion is supposed to make me sick. Aconite is poisonous extremely so to werewolf's it can kill us, the levels in the potion only make me ill for a while. What you need to understand is the change is extremely painful. My bones break and reform into that of a creature that resembles a wolf but bigger. The ears, tail and fur are the worst part of it; it shreds my epidermis and shoves itself out of my pores. The pain is so bad I pass out and wake up locked inside a snarling raging beast who wants to Hunt and kill. The potion enables me to keep my mind while trapped in the beast's body, so I don't kill anything. I am a monster, Petunia, that is what you need to understand." Remus said sadly standing pulling his shirt up and turning his back to her. "Do you see the Scars, they are the result of me not having the potion month after month I lock myself away and bite and claw at my own flesh because there is nothing else to hurt." Remus added sadly letting the shirt fall and briskly walking out of the room away from Petunia's tears, not able to handle them.

"I think you need to see something Petunia." Severus said, pulling something out of his pocket and setting it on the table in front of her. He unshrunk a large silver bowl and took something from his head and put it inside. "This is what Happens to him. Put your Face in the liquid and watch." Severus prompted her, she did as he asked.

"I… I…. That.." She murmured once the memory played and she looked at him again.

"That is what he has gone through since he was 5, The potion was only discovered a handful of years ago and is expensive to make no one outside of a very well off pureblood family can afford the expense. He is scared, Petunia He would never live with himself if anything happened to you or the Boy's hence his wanting the Boy's at the Weasley's tonight. He doesn't even want you here but he also knows that there will be times I can't be here and he will need help after the transformation. Hell He would lock himself in Azkaban if he thought it could hold him and keep you all safe from him. Hell He tried to get me to help him make an outdoor cage I refused. Petunia not only does he fear what could happen if he hurts you or the boy's he is afraid that that monster in the memory is what you and the boy's will see him as." Severus said sadly, collecting the basin, shrinking it and placing it back in his pocket. He left Petunia alone to her thoughts, No wonder Remus had escaped inside himself the last week his normal jovial attitude turned sad and distant. The only time he would not dwell on the upcoming full moon was when he was around the Boy's. She missed the easy going natural man he had been the day he told Petunia about his condition. Madam Pomfrey was right; he was an extremely caring man, sweet and warm but so haunted. She would do something to show him her appreciation, He has a sweet tooth a mile wide and she had just the Cake to bake him.

Remus sat ashamed to have Run from Petunia but he had to show her what kind of monster he really was. No matter how she warmed his heart tugged at his gut or stirred his nether regions. Severus joined him sitting with his back pressed to Remus' an symbol of trust to the man, trying to show trust to the man who thought he was the monster he became once a month. It was a wolf thing showing affection to an alpha even if Remus was not one he was still the only Wolf in his new Pack and Mooney seemed to like the Gestures from Severus.

"Is she upset?" Remus asked.

"No not when I left a bit taken with everything." The other man said.

"You showed her didn't you?" Remus stated.

"Yes she needs to understand I know Tuni and she can hack it." Severus said leaning back into the other man more knowing Remus could handle his weight.

"I trust you to know better than me but I just could not stand to see her opinion of me change." Remus said.

"You already love her? She has changed a lot. She is nothing like I remember. " Severus asked, not surprised, he too had loved an Evans at one time.

"I think it's deeper, I think much Deeper, I remember feeling the pin pricks at Lily and James' Wedding but she was married already." Remus stated.

"The Wolf Knew then. Interesting.." Was all that Severus replied.

"Got a letter Today Amelia Bones looked into the Records of Sirius' incarceration, Petunia has proof that Sirius swore as Harry's Godfather. He will be given a trial and a chance to tell everyone." Remus said softly.

"I See." Severus' deep voice replied, paused and added more along the lines of how he would have as a teen. "I assume once your best friend has returned you will no longer need me."

"My Best friend is Severus Snape and if Sirius Black wishes to be my friend at all he will have to swallow that pill." Remus said plainly pleased when he felt the deep breath Leave the other man. Severus had trust issues and fear of not being enough just like he did. Remus would not be the kid he had been ignoring the pain Sirius and James put Severus through.

"That will not sit easy with him." Severus said finally.

"Well he will just have to suck it up as it is even if he gets out he has years of rehabilitation ahead he will need the care after being stuck with the dementors for so long. It will just be one of the many changes he will have to accept. You are part of my Pack now Sev you know how much Pack means to me." Was all that Remus could offer the dour man.

"Good I'm growing fond of the boys, It would gut me to part from them now." Severus said softly it was a little known fact that Severus loved kids. And as it was Harry and Dudley loved having the man around when he wasn't acting as the dungeon Bat.

"Come we should get you some Dinner Sev we have a long night." Remus said standing knowing he would not be able to stave off the wolf if he was hungry he needed a blue rare steak pronto. He slug an arm over Severus' shoulders walking back into the Manor.

Where the smell of chocolate filled the air and had Mooney purring like a cat normally dogs and wolves could not ingest chocolate, But Remus and Mooney both loved chocolate. And the heavenly smell pulled Remus into the Kitchen Severus on his heels, where he found Petunia dancing around a large Cake humming as she decorated the large chocolate confection.

Mooney howled wantonly wriggling in excitement. Petunia looked up from her cake spying them and frowned at the pair.

"You two are worse than the boys. I swear it's like having 4 boys. You have ruined my surprise." She put down the piping bag she had been holding and set her hands on her hips glaring at Remus and Severus. Who watched Remus carefully, who's eyes flashing gold and amber. The werewolf growled low a soft reverberation of pleasure, Severus relaxed slightly and cocked his head bearing his throat to the werewolf in a show of submission hoping to ease the situation. Gold eyes surveyed him sniffing his exposed throat, his eyes darting to Petunia hoping she would follow suit. Instead She stepped forward placing a hand on Remus' chest and blinking up into the golden eyes.

"Mooney I know it's close to your time to come out but I would like to speak with Remus please." She smiled at the Werewolf and earned a shocked intake of breath from Severus.

"She does not care for the wolf part of the man." The gravel pitted voice of the wolf stated Remus leaned down bending into Petunia's throat sniffing. Remus forced his body away from Petunia after winning control from the wolf and slammed himself into the wall.

"Get her out of here Severus Mooney wants her she can't stay!" Remus groaned sliding down the wall folding himself in half covering his growing erection. Severus blinked, impressed with Remus self control but he knew taking her away from the house would cause the wolf to go nuts.

"That's not how it works as long as she is here Mooney won't hunt her down and endanger others." Severus said softly. The wolf had not even moved to harm the woman he nodded to Petunia curious what the wolf would do if the woman willingly went to him. Petunia rushed to Remus who struggled to keep Mooney at bay but at her touch Mooney surfaced again gold eyes bore into her blue.

"I am not afraid Mooney I know you would never hurt me, I know you and Remus are one being but I would really like to talk with the man please." She smiled and tilted her head the way Severus had in submission.

"Mooney wishes women to be happy. Her smiles and laugh warm us. Mooney will give man to woman." The wolf blinked and Remus' eyes were once again amber. He grabbed her arms and gave her a shake.

"That was reckless he could have killed you Petunia! Please stop!" He begged, she shook her head and threw her arms around Remus' Neck.

"No You would never hurt me Remus you are Mooney and He is you neither part of you would ever hurt me or the boys. You gave us a new life, a place to call home good friends to turn to. All thanks to you I wanted to make you something special, I know you have a sweet tooth I wanted to show you exactly what you mean to us." Petunia smiled, kissing Remus' cheek and hugging him tight. He pushed her softly away not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"I need to get outside Severus. I can't hold back, the change is coming even though it is not moonrise yet. Help me please!" Remus said standing Severus pulled him out of the kitchen as the first of the snapping of his bones tore a scream from his lips. Petunia raced after them as Severus threw Remus out of the house and started casting a wide spell that covered the first two floors. Petunia ran to the window, her hand over her mouth as she watched the man start the change. Remus withered on the ground in agony she swore she could hear his bones breaking. A hand pulled her from the window and away from the man she had begun to rely on.

"Sev He shouldn't be alone he's in so much pain!" She cried trying to tear away from his grip. Severus pulled her to face him, his dark eyes begged her to see reason.

"No he should have a Pack but his is dead Petunina only an animagus can safely be around a Werewolf. The curse cannot be transferred to another animal, The only member of his pack that is alive is in Azkaban. He would not want anyone to see him like that he deserves that bit of pride at the very least." Severus shook a bit unnerved that Remus had changed so quickly after a full rotation of wolfsbane moon rise was two hours away.

"If I had the courage I would undergo the process and become an animagus myself but as you saw in my memory being face to face with a werewolf terrifies me. I do not have the bravery of his other friend Petunia. The only reason he agreed to let me stay here with you tonight was if I swore I would kill him if he got anywhere near you after he changed. He asked me to be here for as many of his transformations as I can. He doesn't trust the wolf the way you seem to." He shook her a bit trying to get her to see reason.

"Too many people have turned on him out of fear Sev I will not stand for it!" Petunia set her jaw and Arms crossed and for a moment Severus saw Lily Evans and knew he could not argue.

"Petunia it won't be easy, Remus is haunted by what he is." Severus began.

"I don't Care He could have dropped us at Hogwarts and left without so much as another glance. A lesser man would have left three emotionally and physically damaged people to fend for themselves. But not him, he is a good man that did not deserve what that thing did to him. He will see that if it is the last thing I ever do!" She stamped her foot another similarity to Lily.

"You Evans are going to be my death, Alright I will learn to be an animagus, It may take a while it's not a easy branch of magic but if Potter and his friends could do it then so can I. I won't be able to come every full moon but will do everything I can to be here as often as I can." He sighed Just as a pain filled howl filled the air. Petunia started to cry at the sound he was in pain and she couldn't do anything.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would care about another person." Severus said softly.

"People change Sev mom and dad dieing changed me being with Vernon changed me, Lily, Harry and Dudley changed me. I began to believe I deserved everything Vernon did to me." Petunia sighed.

"One word from you Tuni, I know of a werewolf who would happily help me kill him. Remus adores you and the boys, His wolf listened to you and backed off. That in of itself is nothing short of a miracle, He needs love Tuni if you can't love Remus then just leave him be. Go sleep Moonset will come quicker than you think. I'll help him inside and show you how to treat his wounds." Severus said softly, Petunia hesitated watching Severus pace in front of the Door, instead of doing as he said she fled to the kitchen to finish the cake she had made. Fauna brought her some coffee she sipped lightly watching out the kitchen window.

"Fauna you should take a cuppa to Severus so it will be a long night." Petunia said absently.

"Yes Mistress." Fauna curtsied doing as asked.

Petunia sat at the breakfast Bar sipping her Coffee thinking over what Severus had said about Remus needing love. If any man deserved love it was Remus, he was a warm genuine person, lavished attention on the boy's they were thriving under his guidance, He was patient, kind, intelligent, He exuded strength and power when he was not doubting himself. Petunia had always longed for a man to look at her the way Remus looked at her. She loved how effortlessly he made Magic happen; it made her skin tingle as if she were finally a part of magic.

Everyone had been telling her to open up and let herself heal, she only felt normal around Remus and the boy's. They made her feel special, a part of magic even if she could never wield it. Perhaps it was time to give Molly's suggestion a try and get herself tested in aptitude. She would not be a victim anymore! It was up to her to Make this place a home not just for the boy's but Remus, She did not like the way he acted in the manor. One step at a time Petunia glanced outside seeing the pre dawn soft Blue's peeking from the edge of the world.

The front Door opened with a slam that sent her running to the hall. Remus Hobbled into the house caked in dirt and blood, his clothes shredded . Severus had rushed to his side helping Him Hobble into the house.

"Pain was double it normally is under the potion took all my years of control to hang on to my mind it was a near thing. Mooney wants her, Severus wants to mark her. I have no Idea how he was able to force the change Fucking hurt like Hell." Remus said in a voice thicker and deeper than she had ever heard.

"Very little is known about Werewolf mating Remus; no one knows how the wolf reacts nor the effects of not mating. Your early change could very well be because of your refusal to follow your instincts." Severus said, looking grim.

"I will not allow my instincts to harm anyone." Remus said in a flat tone.

"Remus you can no longer just use your head, you have fully accepted the wolf as such your instincts are now ten fold. You may now have a degree of control over the Wolf. Perhaps even partial change like Greyback, by not embracing this you are crippling yourself." Severus said firmly. Remus blinked recalling the control Greyback did.

"That beast maintains that embracing the wolf leads to greater power, He is a monster in every sense of the word. You wish for me to be like him?" Remus said, his voice icy.

"I'm convinced that if you embrace what you are, you could become more not Man, not beast, Lycan, Volkodlak, I am convinced they are not just muggle stories but lost history of your species. Look at how much of Vampire lore the muggles got right Remus you are no longer a mortal man. You are not bound by the limits of man, you are a kind, warm man I know you would not become like Greyback. If only you would try." Severus stated firmly. Remus blinked at Severus stunned and shifted himself standing without help looking down at his blood covered hand.

Remus remained ramrod straight blinking down at his own hand, a hard crunch and breaking of flesh Remus' hand shifted becoming clawed. He held it up flexing the appendage, Severus smiled watching.

"See you have your mind and his strength. Did it hurt?" Severus asked softly.

"No more than normal, just the bone breaking and reforming my muscularature is doubled if not triple what it normally is. This is bazare." Remus blinked, took a deep breath and allowed his human hand to replace the Calw.

"No Remus, it is you." Petunia said softly stepping closer to the man and taking the hand that had been a claw moments before. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are what you are there is no shame in that and those that tell you otherwise are the ones who should feel shame. This hand has ripped a abuser away from me, this hand has soothed Harry's nightmares, this hand has patted my son on the shoulder given him the strength to be better. It is not what you are but who you are that defines you, Severus,the boys and I know who Remus Lupin really is." Petunia said, holding his hand tight.

"She's right, let the past go Remus. It's time For both of us." Severus encouraged.

Remus looked from the tall potions master to the tiny woman and nodded, what they had told Petunia about healing and moving on from the pain was just as true for him and Severus and come what may he would not betray the faith his friend and Petunia placed in him.


End file.
